warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Colors of Us
colors of us a story by firey "I know the colors of you but do you know the colors of us?" white -- innocence “We found wonderland, you and I got lost in it and we pretended it could last forever.” –''Wonderland, Taylor Swift'' ~ “Come on, come on!” Anys cried out, “Let’s go play!” She pranced around the spotted meadow, frolicking like the tiny kitten she was. Her light gray fur danced in the wind with her and her golden eyes glowed with mischievous happiness. Her best friend, Haiti, ran alongside her, golden fur a bright beacon of light in the meadow, her green eyes sparkling with such delicate laughter. Anys’s parents watched in the back, wistfully admiring the youth and innocent of the two kittens. Haiti had long since lost her parents to a fire that had swept through the region but Anys’s family had found her and raised her instead. The two were inseparable, like long lost sisters reunited. They were like day and night: quiet and thoughtful Anys, brash and loud Haiti. They complimented each other so perfectly and as their kithood went on, Anys couldn’t imagine being anything else but Haiti’s best friend. Their innocence was refreshing in a world that has shattered and broken for so many other cats. But for Anys and Haiti, their cocoon of safety lasted everywhere. Anys’s gray fur was a streak of shadow in the meadow as she chased after Haiti. The two of them mixed and became a blur of colors that mixed until they separated as two bundles of kittens once more. The two older cats couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of their four moon old daughter enjoying her kithood with her best friend and sister. There were times when they would look back at their own kithood and wonder how they could have missed this sort of innocence. They lived near the border of two Clans: FlameClan and SmokeClan, yet they rarely saw any activity from them. For Anys and Haiti, their lives were just the little valley they called home and the cats they interacted with daily. Friends were an understatement for the pair; they only had themselves and that was enough. Best friends, Anys declared, were enough friendship to last a lifetime. Haiti never argued against it. “I got you!” Haiti cried out, leaping onto Anys, only to miss her by overshooting her jump. Anys giggled as Haiti crashed into the ground, the grass spraying up around her. She danced around her best friend, a gray blur in the stark greenness of the meadow. “Can’t catch me!” She squealed, sprinting away as her best friend chased after her, green eyes glowing with determination from the challenge. Day and night. Sometimes Anys would fall into a deep, contemplative silence, and it would take hours for playful Haiti to coax her out of her shell so they could explore the valley that made up their home. Day and night. They were two sides of the same coin, forged and made to be with each other. You couldn’t have one without the other, and Anys couldn’t remember a time where she was ever without Haiti. And Haiti couldn’t remember her parents but she didn’t wish to either; she had Anys and that was enough. Their innocence filled the world, filled their lives, and it had been enough for fourteen moons before the world had shattered around them. Innocence, it seemed, didn’t last forever. pink -- friendship yellow -- happiness red -- passion green -- jealousy blue -- trust orange -- strength purple -- royalty gold -- wisdom brown -- honesty black -- death silver -- elegance Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics